


Calli's Trip To The Pink Vice

by Sugah_Spyce



Category: Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Amelia Watson (Side Character), Attempted Fluff, F/F, Gawr Gura (Side Character), Glory to takamori, Houshou Marine (Mentions), Human AU, Mild Sexual Content, Ninomae Ina'nis (Side Character), Stripclub AU, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugah_Spyce/pseuds/Sugah_Spyce
Summary: Calli felt so aroused, never in her life would she think she'd be into things like this in the first place, it was her first experience after all. She noticed her own body reacting to the erotic performance, she felt warm in many places, but the one that bothered her the most was her cheeks, she wondered if her new friend would tease her more if she saw it, which was what she was anticipating for.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Takamori - Relationship, Takanashi Kiara/Mori Calliope
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Calli's Trip To The Pink Vice

"Sorry sir, but it seems like your passport is invalid."

"What? Do you have any idea how long I waited in that goddamn line? 3 hours! And you deny my entry all because of a typo!?"

Another day, another foreigner complaining about letting not them pass through. Without saying another word the secretary stamps 'Denied' on the passport, then promptly slides the papers under the glass barrier. Obviously, this only enraged the foreigner even more.

"This is bullshit, I'm government-mandated! So you better let me in or-"

 **"Or you'll what?"** A stern voice from inside the booth had cut him off.

Dramatically stepping out of the shadows is a figure wearing what seemed to be a cowboy hat. And with a swift flick of a finger, the hat tips up, revealing glowing red eyes hiding behind pink hair strands, one thing's for sure, they weren't thrilled.

"Oh, sheriff Calliope, you're back." The secretary turns around to greet her co-worker beaming with relief, the sheriff leans down leveling herself to her partner's face. "I sure am Kiara, now tell me, is this feller right 'ere botherin' ya?" She shot a fierce look at the man, immediately sending chills down his spine.

Flustered from the humiliation he's in right now, the immigrant resorted to violence, planning to bust down their glass window. But sheriff Calliope acted fast, and with a click of a red button, the shutters drop-down, ending with the poor man punching the cold hard metal blinds instead.   
The two girls could hear his pained scream from outside, they giggled in amusement. Idiot got what he deserved.  
  
The foreigner was busy bawling over his injured hand, not acknowledging the two troopers behind him, he leaped in surprise when one of them clamped an iron grip on his shoulder.

"Out!" Ordered the blonde soldier wearing a detective's hat. Okay, what the hell is up with these people and hats?  
"That's Inaff from you, buddy. You can Tako'bout this to your shellmates." Another soldier snickered to herself, dragging the foreigner away from the counter. "Woah there, that's two puns Ina row." The blonde added, stifling her own laughter.

Kiara pokes her head out of the booth, "Thanks, Amelia. Thanks, Ina!" Calli tipped her hat to them, the cowboy way of showing gratitude. The two troopers gave a thumbs up, with Ina cuffing the angry foreigner. As the cursing of the man died down in the distance, the two inspectors sighed in unison and sat back in their designated seats.  
"Nothin' like a good ol' detain to add to the paycheck, showin' that hag's face who's boss was pretty fun ain't it Kiara?" Calliope patted her partner's back, smiling victoriously. Blissfully unaware of the heart eyes Kiara was displaying.   
  
"Oh Calli, that was so heroic of you..." She sighed dreamily.

"Uh thanks," The sheriff dropped their accent. "I just did what I had to. Plus, he was being a dick."

Her words didn't seem to enter Kiara's earholes as the girl continued with her swooning, "The way you were able to scare him, was just so badass, even I felt a little terrified, but also turned on - I wasn't even the one you were mad at! And you handled it all so professionally, it's just so hot..." Oh my Yagoo, there she goes again. Calli averted her gaze, trying her best to ignore the lewd stare directed at her. "Uhm. All in a day's work... I guess- and could you stop that?"

She lightly smacked the top of Kiara's head with the rulebook as a little reprimand, in return Kiara's signature laugh made its return, putting a smile on Calli's face.  
Ah yes, Kiara's cadence laugh™ Calli never found it weird, to be honest. According to the secretary herself, she said picked up the laugh from a bunny idol she was a huge fan of, and it stuck. To Calli, on the other hand, it was unique, because it reminded her of Kiara, her friend, co-worker, and the girl who she can't seem to make up her mind about. Stubborn as it is, she'd never to admit herself that she was having those kinds of thoughts. 

Calli stretched in her seat and called in the next immigrant.

Matching info? Approved.  
Wrong locations? Denied.  
Suspicious weight? Detained.  
No ticket? Denied.  
Same thing over and over again, with a few pink notes here and there.

* * *

To sheriff Mori, it felt like the days were blending together, she could barely tell what date it was from staying in that booth for so long. (But, of course, she had to know since it was required in checking expiration dates and such.) She had to endure the work if she wanted to spare her ass from getting detained by the ministry. Having to obey everything the government implemented, didn't help the fact that their glorious Arstotzka has zero-tolerance for delinquency.

The same thing goes for Secretary Takanashi too, when her name got pulled from the October Labor Lottery, she was forced to work at the Grestin Border Checkpoint and leave her family behind. But little did she know she was gonna have a familiar face accompany her in the cramped unit.

She got to work with non-other than her childhood friend and long-time crush Mori Calliope, as much to the other's annoyance. How could she not? Calli's funny, hardworking, and drop-dead gorgeous... She fell in love with the girl at first glance.  
Truth be told, Kiara tried everything in hopes to woo the head inspector, but she always got shot down. Still, Kiara wasn't one to give up so easily, Calli will accept her feelings one day... Hopefully.

And with each other the work was... somehow bearable, they both get paid minimum wage which is only enough to buy themselves necessities. It wasn't that bad since the law force was there to look guard the borders, it's not like they'd get put in harm's way even if someone attempted to... At least not seriously injured.

Amidst all that, the two girls would find time to entertain one another. Calli would sometimes write song lyrics over the break then rap to pass the time, Kiara had the privilege to be the first one to hear her work, she sometimes sang too. Other days they'd have friendly banter due to Kiara's shameless flirting and teasing, which just makes their workflow more lively. Her talkative-self earned her the nickname: Kusotori - from Calli. They also made acquaintances with a certain potato man struggling with his passport, who the two were very fond of despite not letting him through.

One time, they attempted doing accent impersonations of the different foreigners they've encountered over the job, Calli finding a cowboy hat in the lost and found section was what took the cake, both got the same idea by making Calli do a western accent, and it was absolutely perfect. That eventually led to the birth of:

"Sheriff Calli!"

The inspector snaps out of her thoughts. She was going over some old paperwork but somehow phased out in the middle of reading, she places the folder back on the shelf, and turns her attention to the secretary.

There was Kiara was laying on their desk, cheek in hand, biting down on a rose. "Come inspect this!" She managed to say through her teeth. _'Where'd she get the flower?'_

The sheriff was unfazed. "Please get off our desk, we wouldn't want the citizens to get the wrong idea."

Kiara does as told, "Whatever you say, sheriff" She chimed.

Once again, they're met with a new face. "Hello handsome, you look bored."  
A woman in her mid-30s surrenders her papers, and immediately, the two inspectors get to work.

Calli replies not taking her eyes off the passport. "With a job like this, you surely will be bored, miss... Bilbaskova, Sophia?"  
She finally looks up from the documents to check if they matched the person in the passport photo, as they come into eye contact, Sofia hands in another piece of paper.

"If you want a good time, come see us." The adult woman winks at them, Calli picks it up in confusion, "What is... this?"

Kiara overhearing the conversation peeks over her co-worker's shoulder, "The pink vice?" Kiara reads the text on the card aloud, "For all your fantasies..." Wait a minute.

The secretary snatches the card away from Calli's hands faster than you could say - Guh, "You're not gonna need that." She spat, proceeding to throw it in a nearby trash bin. "Hey wait-!" Calli yelled and searches through the trash to retrieve it.

As she does, Kiara takes over the inspection in order to quicken the process and get this woman out of their sight already. Sofia witnessing the whole situation, can't help but grin in amusement, earning a glare from the secretary. Calli comes back with the card in hand and a hand sanitizer; pouring a generous amount on her hand and rubbing them around.

"Jeez Kiara, what's up with you? Who knows we could bring this in as eviden-" She freezes mid-sentence, the cogs in her brain finally turned as she realizes the implications of the tagline. Fantasies.

"Oh." She whispered, a blush forming on her face.

Kiara once again took the card from Calli handing it back to the citizen. "No, keep it!" Calli voiced out abruptly, the tint on her face becoming a shade darker.

Kiara and the lady stared at Calliope as she had just confessed to a crime. Our dear secretary scoffed, "You wanna go there or what?" She teasingly asked. "N-No, I'm just curious." Stuttering, that's when you know Calli's lying. The secretary examines the last of the information. A few seconds of silence pass.

"The strip club thing is kinda-"

"There's nothing wrong with that." Calli defended.

"If I see you in that strip club later on-"

"W-Why would I g-go there? I'm trying to focus here" She's panicking.

"What if I strip for you, aren't you curious about that huh?"

This time Kiara didn't get cut off, even though Calli heard it loud and clear she doesn't respond, she quietly takes the card from Kiara's hands. The secretary couldn't quite make out what was on the inspector's mind right now since her face was hiding behind her pink hair. Kiara nervously stamps 'Approved' on the passport.

"I will be around for a couple of months, don't forget to visit!" The old lady cooed, taking her papers and walking out.

 _'Calli hasn't said anything since I made that joke.'_ Kiara worried to herself, unnerved whether she angered her friend or not. She slowly reached her hand out to touch the Sheriff, "Hey-"   
The sheriff starts laughing hysterically out of nowhere. The secretary honestly thought their friendship was done for, "What's so funny?" She asks hesitantly. Calli turns head to Kiara, containing in her laughter. "I just thought Chicken strips would have been an appropriate name for you." She managed to say in between giggles.   
"Eh!?" Now Kiara was the one who was angry, first she calls me kusotori and now this? Unbelievable! She felt insulted, betrayed, and... other more synonyms she couldn't think of.

"SIR, STOP RIGHT THERE!" It was Amelia's voice shouting from outside, Interrupting the two's joke session. An immigrant manages to slip past the two guards, climbing the wall then running as his life depended on it, nearing the gates of Glory Greatest, he enters a pitching stance, chucking to the other side what looks like:

"A grenade!?" The Sheriff's first instinct was to protect Kiara. They ducked, covering themselves from the incoming blast. The explosion came after, forming a large crater, massacring the soldiers surrounding it. Causing a mass panic outside the checkpoint, Ina and Amelia could be heard shouting at the citizens to back away. At least those two are safe.  
Calli slowly opened her eyes, her ears were ringing immensely. She looked around, the glass barrier had shattered, scattered all over their floor. She sat up, so did her partner, they shared a glance, it was obvious they were both shocked about the situation. They would have been scarred from such an event, but in Arstotzkan borders, sad to say this kind of thing wasn't new.

"You okay?" Calli asks, only to see Kiara's forehead bruised up, she probably hit her head on the floor when they ducked. She ran to grab a first-aid kit, "Hold still." Calli ordered.

Her secretary on the other hand was still a little dizzy due to the blast, her view was blurry but she could see Calli's face clearly. The other inspector starts nursing the bruise, "I should've wrapped my hand around your head to cushion it from the ground, I'm sorry Kusotori." She began to wipe away the dirt off Kiara's face, her hands trailed down to cup her chin trying to keep her from moving as she cleans.

Kiara's line of sight was so clouded it almost seemed like she was dreaming, she blinked, getting a chance to adore the pink-haired girl's pretty features. She unconsciously puckered her lips and moved her face close to Calli's. "It's a shame there's a wound on your cute face, I hope this heals soon." The girl froze upon hearing the nice words, blushing madly. If her heart rate wasn't already quick from the adrenaline, then Calli's words were absolutely was no help. She stayed put as the sheriff placed the band-aid on her forehead.

"Finished, I'll go report to Amelia and the others." Calli smiled, wiping the debris off her clothes, and exited the stall. Kiara stayed on the floor for a few more minutes, hugging her knees and cursing herself for the intrusive thoughts.

[The day was cut short by a terrorist attack]

* * *

Calliope was back in her Class-8 apartment the Ministry provided for her, she collapsed on her couch, and let out a long sigh. She reimagined the whole day in her head, her mind going back to Kiara's words. 'What if I strip for you, aren't you curious about that huh?' Does she even think about the words that come out that damn mouth of hers? Her thoughts wandered back to the bombing aftermath, with Kiara suddenly closing in on her. _'Did she just try to kiss me?'  
  
_ She stares out at the window, the sun had finally gone to sleep and during these times, the citizens of Arstotzka go out and attend to their own... private matters. The window reflected Calli's image, she scanned her appearance as if she was looking from the perspective of someone else. _'Just what the hell does that shitty bird see in me...'_ for a moment, she considers talking to Kiara about it.   
  
Calli reached in her pocket and pulls out the card. _'Stripclubs huh.'_ Calli would be lying if she said she'd never try them out, so she decided to pay a little visit.

She's heard about what goes on in strip clubs from one of her peers named Ollie, she's a nice girl, but really flirty. The one takeaway she picked up from Ollie's stories was that everyone had to wear some kind of disguise like a mask to hide their identity, the clubs in their country were mostly cabaret-style. Especially since it was illegal.

Our sheriff finds herself in an underground establishment, loud music being played by a band in the corner, multi-colored lights flashing all around, crowds throwing money at both male and female dancers on stage. What was she going to do in the first place? Talk to one of the visitors? Throw cash at a random stripper? Pray for love in a lap dance? Calliope realized she didn't quite plan her little trip ahead, she only came here out of Curiosity, and maybe in spite.

Calli spots a bar on the other side of the room, she marches towards it, already picking out her drink from the bottles displayed on the shelves. Bingo. She sat down at a vacant seat that was slightly hidden from the crowd, but where she can still view the stage.

"I'll have a bottle of Death's Embrace." She said to the worker, Calli pauses, she realized she was talking to no one, she couldn't find the bartender anywhere.  
  
"I'm over here." A short girl with white hair, popped up from behind the counter, wiping a wine glass with a towel. The bartender looks at the Calli weirdly. "...Did you just say bottle? You're paying for the whole thing?" Dear Sheriff nodded confidently.

"Give it up for the Pink Vice's Pirate!" The stage speaker announced. The crowd's woos grew louder at the stage, the current dancer probably pulled off a sexy move that the people certainly liked. "Sankyu ovaseas sekusi guys!" Well, she certainly doesn't speak English, quite an adorable voice though.

Calli takes a long sip from her glass, deciding to take an interest in the place's main treat, their dancers of course. It wasn't long until she started to get entertained by their attractions, but it didn't quite get her excited just yet. After an hour of just spectating, a girl with a shiny beaked mask and long burlesque clothing had entered the stage, but instead of dancing on a pole, she held huge... fans?

As soon as she got in position the lights go off, spotlights hued orange and turquoise illuminated both halves of her face, the jazz music played along with her movements, her movements were unchoreographed but she still moved so elegantly, swinging her hips, swaying to the rhythm, hitting every beat. She blows a kiss at the crowd in Calli's direction, their eyes momentarily meeting. She continues teasing the audience by unveiling her curves behind the fan she held, the performer fanned them around imitating the behavior of a bird's tail feather. People cheered like wild.  
God, that's a lot of cash on stage, the amount looked like twice of Calli's income working at the border.

The dancer on stage looked so mesmerizing performing an erotic dance like this, the stage lights were an added touch making her really look like a phoenix along with the outfit, go figure.  
The crowd orbited around her like she was the sun, Calli felt like she was getting lured in too. ' **Damn.'** She thought.

Eventually, the dancer's performance had to end, giving way to a new performer. Calli's eyes followed her as she stepped down the stage, for a girl like her to appear so innocent and but also be so sexy at the same time... It felt unfair. The sheriff wasn't quite sure if she was feeling horny, or she was falling in love... Probably the first one, but either way, she didn't wanna dwell on that thought, after all, she wasn't gonna stay for long.

The bartender noticed that Calli hasn't taken a sip from her glass for the past five minutes, she trailed Calli's stare, her eyes eventually landed on their fan dancer. 'Interesting taste, newbie.'

"You know, she's one of our best employees here actually." The female tapster spoke up, catching the attention of the pink-haired woman.

"Is that so...? She's very good at what she does."

"Right."

"I'm Calliope by the way." She reaches out a hand.

 _'Oh no.'_ Calli thought, _'Fucking idiot! You're not supposed to give away your identity in places like this!'_ She feigned a smile in hopes to hide her internal panicking.

The shorter girl accepts the handshake, "I'm Gura; Man, you drink like a sailor miss, that bottle's almost half empty."

Thank god she went with it. 'Maybe it's a good time to start asking questions, I don't wanna waste my one chance in a place like this.'

"So... do you have any recommendations for me on what to try around here?"

"Recommendations? Ma'am this is a strip club, not a McDonalds, the dancers here ain't a value meal." Gura laughed.

Calli laughed back at the bartender's reply. "Fuck, I should've phrased that better, huh?"

"But hey, if you're here for some entertainment I guess you could pay someone for an hour."

'I think she means those private sessions huh.' Calli sighed and started to ponder if she was willing to spend 3 day's allowance for something this absurd. She's wasn't desperate, she only wanted to experience the place.

"Hey Gura, can you hit me up with a glass of water?" Another voice spoke.

"Oh, not orange soda this time? Who're you and what have you done with Tenchou?" Like the shop owner? Must be an inside joke.

"Shush you, I'm feeling a little dehydrated, so I'm gonna go with water for now."

Seated beside Calli was the fan dancer earlier at the stage still in her outfit, at a glance she honestly looked bored out of her mind right now. 'Holy shit.' Calli gulped, being near the person who made her heart race intensely earlier was a little overwhelming. Determined to strike up a conversation with the dancer, Calli chugged the rest of the alcohol from her glass and gathered her confidence.

"You were great out there miss, it was a wonderful performance I see why the people favor you."

"Really?" The dancer faked a chuckle focusing on her glass.

Calli got excited, "Yes really! That kind of showmanship deserves praise, you really know how to move, it's almost exhilarating!" Her compliment made her sound like she was fangirling. The innocence in her voice amused the dancer, she crossed her legs and sipped from her glass, "When a customer talks to me usually it's asking for service, I don't get compliments that much so, thank you." The dancer flashed a smile at Calli, and she swore she felt her heart melt. Then again, it was probably her drunkenness taking effect.

"I don't recognize your mask, are you new by any chance?"

"I-I am..."

**"Welcome to the Pink Vice."**

Her voice gives off such a calming effect, but she also speaks so seductively.  
The two began chatting away, the dancer talked about the form of dance she used and entertained the questions Calliope had about it, even about the place in general, since again, Calli wasn't so acquainted with the place. Opening up little by little the two realized how much they had in common, not caring about the passage of time the two girls kept chatting. The sheriff was getting a little bit tipsy too.

* * *

"If dancing's all you do then, why a strip club?"

"My old job is actually super super stressful and there's so many rules to abide by, and messing up will costs me a lot. At least there's something or someone that helps me get through the harsh work every day."

Calli takes another sip from her glass, she's drunk past half the bottle already, "Hah, cheers, I'll drink to that."

The dancer continues, "Plus the staff here are very nice to me, especially our bartender Gura, the pay I get here is a little more than what I usually earn."

"Are there any downsides to this part-time job of yours?"

The other girl stops to think, "I haven't been here quite long so I haven't encountered anything bad - which I hope I eventually don't - but I've heard stories from co-workers so I know whether to be wary of some customers."

"Aren't you scared of your family finding out about this job of yours?"

The dancer flinches, "Hey, hey, too many questions! How about you? Do you have a husband or wife back at home that might get mad when they find out you're here?"

Calli chuckles, "I left my hometown because I got pull by the lottery. So no, I'm actually single and I live alone."

"Same situation here actually." The girl sighs, sips from her glass, and turns to Calli once again. "Single huh?"

Calli rubs the back of her neck in nervousness, "Yeah..."

"I kinda find that hard to believe."

"If all you think about is work and music, you won't have time for relationships."

"I feel bad for anyone who'd try to court you."

"How about you? Surely you've got someone you're interested in."

"As a matter of fact, I do." The entertainer smiled faintly, tracing the edge of the glass. Calli swallowed.

"But I'm not dating them... yet"

"What a bold statement miss, are ya gonna ask them out?"

The performer threw her vacant hand in the air exaggeratedly, "Oh my god! That's the thing!! I keep hinting it at them but they never seem to care, and just when I think we're finally bonding they just shoot me down, it's getting pretty annoying at this point." Her voice lowered at the last sentence, pouting at the thought.

"You gonna give up on them?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Aw come ON! You literally just told me how much of a jerk they are, you don't need that kind of person in your life."

"Wow, suddenly you're a relationship expert, I bet anyone you'll date will be lucky to have you." She teased. "But yeah, I guess I should take your advice."

Calli scoffed, "It's their loss."

Their conversation got caught in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all, it was almost like they've established a mutual understanding of one another. It was comforting.

"Since you've been so nice to me, why don't I give you a show?"

Did... Did she hear that right?

"Come again?" Calli politely asked, but she heard it clearly the first time.

The dancer grabbed her hand and started dragging her to a secluded area at the back. Our inspector was getting nervous. She's taken to a private room, everything was practically red in there, the floor was carpeted too, the walls were soundproof.

Calli tried to speak up, "Uhm-"

"Sit over here." The performer lightly pushed Calli down the heart-shaped couch, the material of it was actually really nice, she thought it'd be sticky- The dancer kneeled in front of the dancer, both her hands touching her knee, she was going to ask permission.

"I'm going to strip now."

"What?"

"I haven't asked you if you're okay with this, I'm just worried you might get overwhelmed being I just dragged here all of a sudden."

Yes, but also not really, "Are you okay doing this, miss?" Calli returned the question, a hint of worry in her tone.

"It's just a little display, it's not like I haven't been doing this for a living now haven't I?" Right, _'cause it's her job and all...'_   
  
"Just to make your experience a little more memorable." The dancer winked at Calli, she stood up and turned around with her back facing Calli, and proceeds to slowly slide the dress off her shoulder that revealing her lush skin.

 _'Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh...'_ Calli internally screamed. An hour ago, she was only staring at her from across the room, and now a demonstration is being held with her in a private room. Just for her. For free.

The dancer's costume was down to her waist by now, she bends over and slips her dress off, making sure she perked her ass up, wiggling it a little.

Calli looked away for a second from the overwhelming view, but she knew it'd be rude to not look, so she gripped the couch's headrest and mustered up her courage to keep watching. The dancer saw her reaction and smirked. She stood back up straight, hands sliding up her legs as she did, now Calli got a great view of the lacy lingerie she wore underneath. The performer walks over to where Calli sat, _'Oh boy.'_ The sheriff panics. She brings Calli's hands above her chest, guiding them down her own body, letting the girl trace her curves.

Calli felt so aroused, never in her life would she think she'd be into things like this in the first place, it was her first experience after all. She noticed her own body reacting to the erotic performance, she felt warm in many places, but the one that bothered her the most was her cheeks, she wondered if her new friend would tease her more if she saw it, which was what she was anticipating for.

The other girl's lips curled into a playful grin, wrapping her arms behind her customer's neck, looking down at her with a look so devilish. Somehow even this up close, Calli couldn't distinguish the dancer's features even if she imagined it.

The dancer grabbed Calli's right thigh and positioned herself over it, slowly grinding herself on the pink-haired girl's thigh. _'Fuuuck, I am definitely gonna pass out from this.'_ Let it be known that Mori Calliope's greatest weakness is thighs, and her own was being sandwhiched between two thicker ones. Calli grips the headrest a little tighter, she could feel the wetness that was forming from the girl's center, this made Calli bite her bottom lip. The entertainer got the reaction she wanted out of the inspector.

"Is this too much for you?" She panted out, feeling herself become hotter each second. Calli's eyes widened at her expression "N-No ma'am... this is good."

The performer hovers over the taller girl, purple eyes looking down at red ones. Their eyes locked together, at that moment the only thought on Calli's mind was how much she wanted her, with that instant connection they had, it'd be hard to leave the place and not think about her all night.

The dancer ran her hands all over Calli's body, all while she whispered sweet nothings into her ear, the girl let out a hesitant moan from all the touching. _'How cute.'_ The woman on top thought. She cupped Calli's face, sharing an intimate look.

**"...I love you."**

Oof, rookie mistake, the words just jumped out of Calli's mouth, it was an act of raw emotion. This caught the girl above her off guard, Calli comes back to her senses and realizes what she just said. "Oh man, I'm so sorry... I don't know why I said it, I think it was the alcohol-" She gets cut off by the dancer leaning down to her face, their lips touch.

Neither of them moves to pull away just yet, both girls savoring the experience. Calli lifts her hands up, holding onto the other girl's shoulders. After a few seconds more, the dancer separates from her. Calli's lips trembled, struggling to hide the euphoria she's in. "Wow."

Calli awkwardly laughs, "Are your services usually like this?"

"Not at all, this is the first time I've kissed a customer, my first time kissing anyone really."

"No way, really?"

"Oh my gosh, why are you so surprised? I'm just their performer." She snorted.

The two grinned at each other, the dancer moves closer to Calli their masks touching, "I think I like you as well, fellow client. You're different from the people I've met in this place, I haven't felt this ease in a long time." They share another kiss, this time more passionate and sloppy, Calli ran her hands behind the girl's back, rubbing in a circular motion. She pulls away, showering kisses all over the dancer's face and neck. Forehead, cheeks, jawline, then her collarbone.

"Hey, that tickles!" She says, followed by a bouncy laugh that sounded so... Familiar.

Calli freezes, some part of her was in denial, but she still had to make sure. She lifted up the girl's beaked mask and then rips off her own.

"Kusotori!?"

"Calli!?— Woah!"

Kiara leans backward, falling to the floor. Calliope tries to help her up but she stands up before she even could. She grabs her discarded clothes, covering herself. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be asking that, Kiara!"

Clearly, neither of them was happy about the discovery.

Both girls spent the next 15 minutes contemplating about everything that just happened, seated at different ends of the couch, trying to absorb the situation.

'Kiara? I said I love you to Kiara?' Calli replayed the whole conversation they had at the bar, comparing it to the moments she's had with Kiara at the booth, why didn't she realize it sooner? To Calli, they seemed like completely different people. The Kiara she knew wouldn't be able to do...this. And yet here they were, 5 feet apart because they're- The taller girl glanced in Kiara's direction, she had her face buried unto a pillow, her knees up with her arms wrapped around them, Kiara got like this whenever she got nervous.

**"Let's talk."**

And they did, they talked about how Kiara got into Pink Vice, why she chooses to stay and work at the border. All the while Calli admitted her curiosity about places like that and her craving for a little entertainment. Of course, Kiara understood she knew her customers very well and she couldn't blame Calli, after all, she always worked hard but didn't give herself time to have proper breaks.

"Calli," Kiara called out softly, her voice cracking.

"Yes?"

"...Do you dislike me even more now?"

"What?" Calli blinks twice, "No, who said I didn't like you?"

Kiara lowered her head. "I just..."

The silence lingers once again.

"My view of you certainly changed, that's for sure..." Calli nervously scratched her cheek.

Kiara looks at Calli with a pained expression. "...How?"

"How...?" Calli pondered, "I guess you're a little bolder."

The girl seated next to her lifted herself off the floor, "That's not what I meant!!" Calli's heard the girl get upset before, but never like this.

"Okay, let's calm down, kusotori."

"Can you please stop calling me that for once!?" The first time she raised her voice towards her too.

"...Okay," Calli spoke quieter than she did earlier.

This was the moment finally had a piece of her mind, and she was gonna hear all of it. "For years I've confessed my feelings to you over and over again, and in those same years you've rejected me over and over again too," Calli swore the girl's eyes watered. "And I don't know if you heard earlier, but I am absolutely sick of your constant denial, and yet you never tell me to quit it?"

"What? Hey-" Calli stood up in concern.

Kiara continues, "Just when I think: Oh, I finally found someone who cares about me, maybe I can move on from Calli!"

She's coming closer, "Hey, Ki-"

Kiara was throwing gestures now, "Ohoho, spoiler alert! The person I'm falling in love with is still you! And you probably just said those words because you're drunk or you think I'm someone else! Do you have absolutely any fucking idea how much this confuses me?"

Calli managed to grab both of the dancer's wrists, "Kiara!"

"What!?"

Calli closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _'Fuck it.'_ She thought.

"Listen... I don't know how to respond to your advances, because I'm not sure how to deal with my own feelings in the first place. But I don't hate you in any way," Kiara's expression dropped. "After what you said earlier at the bar, yeah I agree, I am a jerk for not considering your feelings! And I know it sounds cruel now, but I was being honest when I confessed. You constantly flirt, tell me you love me, and every night I wonder why I can't be honest with my feelings. You were always on my mind even before I met you here."

Calli gripped her hands a little harder, making the shorter girl wince. "Goddamn, I'm tired of pondering. So please, don't be mad at me now, not when I finally know what I feel." She looked at Kiara with a soft expression and pulled her in for a hug. "I think I love you." She whispered.

Now it was Kiara's turn to get all flustered, she was having a what we call: Gay-panic. But she found herself hugging back the girl of her dreams, but this time, it was real. She felt like celebrating. As soon as they pulled away, Calli saw the shimmering look in her partner's eyes, she looked like she was planning something mischievous.

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"The last thing you said." Oh, Kiara.

This triggered Calli's tsundere mode, she gritted her teeth. She was back to being the Kiara we all know.

"Takanashi Kiara... I love you."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

Now she's just playing with her. **"HEY!"** Calli yelled, this earned another laugh out of the dancer, clapping in joy.

"I mean, I guess love, is a little too much because we haven't even started dating and all but I- Guh, what's the use of denying, I said it thrice already!?" She's practically calling herself out now. "Let me take you out on a date to make up for everything."

Kiara sighed in bliss. "You sound so cheesy." She smiled, giving Calli a peck on the cheek, the inspector gave her a smile in return.

One thing's for sure, things at work won't ever be the same again.  
.  
.  
.  
"Did you like my dance though?"

"Don't push it kusotori."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE.  
> I'm like late for 2 weeks, and this is my first fanfic like, ever. There's so much Papers Please fanfics already that's been released but I still wanted to release mine, so yeah. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, i'll be writing more Takamori in the future.


End file.
